


Breaking the rules

by lizlybear



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Chuck Hansen, Chuck get's scarred for life, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oblivious Chuck, Office Sex, Rimming, Top Raleigh Becket, brief mention of max, chuck really does want it, implied versatile Chuck hansen, implied versatile Raleigh becket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck hires Raleigh on his looks alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the rules

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried very hard to keep them in character but unfortunately I couldn't. I just really wanted to write a Chaleigh fic. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think about it. :-D

Chuck sits in his office going through his planner. His last interview is at five thirty with Raleigh Becket, an American, and a has-been “chief” software architect. He is supposed to be the best of the best, but looking at his CV he has been in tech support for the last five years or so, and everyone knows that anything new in tech is old yesterday. But he promised Stacker and his dad that he would at least give the bloke an interview. He has to get ready for his next meeting. There is so much to do in so little time. Before he knows it, it’s already five fifteen, so he decides to get a coffee. Once he is back in his office, he reads through the job profile one last time and waits for Raleigh “used-to-be-a-prodigy” Becket to arrive.

He hears a firm knock and he calls out to enter. A man he presumes is Raleigh gives him a million dollar smile, walking forward with his hand stretched out. Fuck, he is tall, blond, muscular, and he has a sexy cocksure stride, but he is also wearing an ugly, what seems to be a self-made sweater and he still looks sexy as hell. _Focus, Chuck! You are a manager for fuck’s sake!_ Chuck stands up, shakes Raleigh´s hand and introduces himself. He sits back down and realises he already decided to hire him on his looks alone. He still doesn’t think Raleigh is qualified, but fuck it, he can do what he wants; he is the HR manager after all.

After a few weeks, Raleigh is settled in and bonds with Mako over Raleigh’s old application framework, which is now newly designed by Mako. He is all buddy-buddy with Tendo, he can keep the Wei Tang brothers apart and he goes drinking with Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky on Friday nights. For fuck’s sake, he even gets along with Newton and Hermann. It pisses Chuck off to no end. He hates the way he walks around the office with that cocky stride and sexy smile on his face. Mako was his friend first, goddammit!

Chuck usually forgets all about his anger when Raleigh walks into the office with tight, faded jeans and a fitting black shirt, or loose jeans and an ugly old sweater. He seems to prefer those, he looks good in either and that is the point that he realises that he’s kind of head over heels for Raleigh. He knows that nothing can ever come of it because he is a supervisor. But he wishes and daydreams about Raleigh bending him over a desk and fucking him stupid. He knows he stares a lot, and he is probably being obvious as hell, but he can’t help himself. Every time Raleigh talks to him, it seems as if Chuck’s brain breaks and everything that comes out of his mouth sounds angry, sarcastic, or challenging. He doesn’t think Raleigh notices his failed attempts at flirting, and if he does, he never says anything.

Raleigh continues to talk to Chuck, constantly seeking him out. But Raleigh flirts with everyone, so Chuck doesn’t think much of it. Sometimes Mako looks at him with a pointed look whenever she catches him staring at the blond bastard's arse. He ignores that, what does Mako know? Over the weeks Raleigh’s talking becomes much more tactile; small touches when he walks past or when they talk. The touches are driving Chuck insane, but as he watches Raleigh walk through the office and talk with his colleagues, he realises that he does it with everyone, so Chuck isn’t all that special. He hates that. Fuck! He needs to get laid. He feels like he is going to explode from sexual tension any day now.

Chuck is washing his mug when he hears someone enter the small office kitchen. That someone stands right behind him and he is about to tell him or her to back off, when he feels them press in closer.

“Hey you,” Raleigh says with a soft tone directly into his ear, “are you done yet?”

Chuck shivers. Of course it’s Raleigh. He looks over his shoulder. “Does it looks like I am done _Raleigh_? You’ll just have to be patient or come back later.”

“I think I have been very patient, but that patience is wearing thin, and sooner rather than later I won’t be patient anymore,” Raleigh says while he pushes his hips into Chuck’s ass as he reaches forward to grab a mug from the cabinet. Everything seems to stand still for a moment and Chuck grabs the edge of the worktop. They hear a noise just outside of the kitchen. Raleigh moves back, trailing his hand over Chuck’s side and sliding it across his arse as he steps sideways and away. Chuck lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and he feels his face heat up when he glances at Raleigh who is standing beside him with a smirk on his face. Chuck grabs his mug and stalks out of the kitchen with an angry huff.

Ugh the nerve of that guy! Chuck is his manager for fuck’s sake! Did that really just happen? Holy fuck, that was hot, but isn’t Raleigh tactile with everyone? Is he looking into this too much? Doubt settles in, so Chuck decides to ignore it and move on as if nothing happened.

 

*****

 

A month passes, and Chuck has to come to the conclusion that Raleigh is as into him as he is into Raleigh. The touches, the looks, he can’t ignore them anymore but he has to, because he is in a position of power and he can’t abuse that. So he starts to avoid Raleigh, making sure to never be alone with him. Raleigh seems determined to get him alone anyway, and he goes out of his way to touch him anywhere he can. The small touches become so much more, whenever he walks past Chuck he makes sure to slide his hand over whatever part of Chuck he can get to. Chuck is afraid he’ll get blisters from the amount of wanking he is doing; at work, and home, all the damn time! He reacquainted himself with his favourite dildo two weeks ago. His arse is sore but not the sore that he needs it to be. And wanking just isn’t enough any more, so he decides that enough is enough: he is going to go out and get laid.

The opportunity comes three weeks later. They are having a drink at the office celebrating Mako’s brilliant test run on a newly developed system. He is going to go clubbing afterwards. On Friday morning he sits on his bed and thinks about what he wants for tonight, top or bottom? He needs someone to use him and he needs to feel owned. He wants Raleigh desperately, but that is not an option. If he is going for a bathroom fuck, he needs to be stretched and ready but still tight enough for him to feel the burn of a cock sliding into him. He gets out his favourite butt plug and rolls it around in his hands, it’s black and not too big, and he can definitely walk around comfortably with it all day. After a shower and a thorough cleaning he puts in the plug and walks around for a bit, he likes how it feels. He can’t wait for tonight. Chuck puts his office clothes on and he picks out his favourite I-need-to-be-fucked-outfit, black jeans with a tight white shirt and no underwear, to take with him to the office. He’ll have to change his clothes tonight once everyone leaves. Luckily, he always leaves last, so no one will expect him to leave early. The best part is that the rest of the guys, including Raleigh, are going for a drink afterwards at Newton’s place. Chuck declines and tells them he already has plans, so he will be free to hit the bars and hopefully get a good fuck or at least a nice blow job out of his night out.

Chuck shifts in his desk chair, a tingle shoots up his spine and he feels himself flush, _fuck_! He needs to focus. Mako looks at him funny, “Are you all right? You look a bit overheated.”

“I am fine, just a bit hot. I’ll go crank up the airco.” He reconsiders wearing his plug all day, but in the end he needs to be stretched, so he has to keep it in.

That night Raleigh actually behaves for a change; he keeps his distance and flirts heavily with Jennifer from accounting. It reaffirms Chuck’s belief that Raleigh really is just a tactile person, constantly touching people and flirting with everyone in his vicinity. It still smarts a bit seeing it happen in front of him. He sighs and tells himself to get on with it; he has a plan after all.

Every one has gone home Chuck and Mako are the only ones left. He says goodbye to Mako and goes into the kitchen. After washing his hands and face, he walks into his office and dresses in his club clothes. He stands in front of his window, checking out his appearance. Yes, it will do. He hears his office door open and he spins around in time to see Raleigh closing the door and locking it.

Chuck looks at him. “What are you doing here?”

Raleigh is silent as he stalks forward and into Chuck’s personal space he pushes Chuck against the wall and boxes him in with his hands and body. Raleigh kisses him hard and almost violently, biting at his lips and pushing his hips into Chuck’s.

Chuck groans into the kiss, and shocks himself out of it. He manages to push Raleigh away. “What are you doing? We can’t do this, I am your direct supervisor!”

“Shut up,” Raleigh growls. “You are a tease and my patience has run out. You have been tormenting me for weeks with your flirting and wanton body language. That ends tonight!”

To Chuck it feels like Raleigh’s voice is directly linked to his dick; it jumps to attention and his hole clenches around the plug, a tingle shooting up his spine. Chuck knows he needs to end this now, or else he won’t be able to say no. He pushes against Raleigh’s chest and repeats himself, “We can’t.”

But Raleigh rolls his eyes, leans in and kisses him silent. “Yes we can, we are two consenting adults but if you really want me to back off, I will. Just tell me to go.”

Chuck considers it and thinks up the pro’s and con’s but apparently he is silent for too long because Raleigh roughly turns him around and pushes him against the wall. He pushes in close and rolls his hips. Chuck can feel Raleigh’s erection against his arse and it makes him shudder in anticipation. He pushes back against Raleigh and says, “We can’t, Raleigh. Let me go.”

“You don’t really want me to let you go, and I have no intention of letting you go. I, however have every intention of making sure you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Raleigh says while he reaches around to unbuckle Chuck’s belt.

Raleigh shoves Chuck´s jeans down to mid thigh, and he makes a noise of approval when he notices the lack of underwear. “You were going out tonight wanting to get fucked weren’t you? You filthy slut!” Raleigh drops down to his knees.

Chuck hears a thump and looks down. Raleigh dropped a small bottle of lube on the ground. Chuck realises Raleigh planned this, and when he feels slippery hands holding him open he also knows he couldn’t care less. He feels the plug move and he groans when it’s twisted and then pulled out only to be replaced with what feels like three fingers. Yeah, definitely three fingers. It is too much and he feels too fucking full.

Raleigh hooks his fingers just right and Chuck closes his eyes at the delicious feeling shooting up his spine, which makes his legs tremble. The fingers pull out, and Raleigh hooks one finger back in while he licks around it and along the rim before stabbing his tongue inside. He repeats the motion and adds another finger, all Chuck is capable of doing is pushing his ass back onto Raleigh’s face. He is loving it.

Raleigh stands up, shoves Chuck’s jeans further down and tells him to step out of them. He obeys without question. Raleigh kicks Chuck’s legs apart and Chuck can hear him pump the lube into his hand he shivers again because, holy fuck, this is happening right now. Raleigh is going to fuck him stupid.

The sounds of Raleigh slicking up his dick are obscene in the silence, Chuck groans and slips his hand down towards his dick, but before he can touch it, his hand is grabbed and pinned against the wall. “You are going to come on my dick, or not all.”

He feels Raleigh lean in close and he and feel the slick head of his dick slide against his balls, Raleigh adjusts and then the head slips past the rim and he holds himself there a second before slamming all the way in. Chuck’s breath is forced out of him, and he tries to catch it, but Raleigh is not letting up. His thrusts are hard and short. Chuck’s hands are still pinned to the wall and all he can really do is let gravity work for him so he relaxes his legs just a bit which makes him fall back on Raleigh’s dick with every upwards thrust.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Chuck taunts, even though he is out of breath.

He doesn’t expect it when Raleigh pulls out completely and drags Chuck towards his desk. He shoves him on top of it, on his back, and then grabs Chuck’s legs and pushes them towards his chest.

Chuck grabs the edge of the desk next to his hips and then Raleigh is pushing back into him. The first few thrusts are shallow and Chuck moans out loud, which seems to spur Raleigh on, because the thrusts are suddenly deeper, faster, and with power behind them. Chuck feels so full, it is too much, and not nearly enough.

Raleigh pulls him a bit closer to the edge. The next thrust in makes his dick dribble pre-come and his hands curl around the wood of the desk. This doesn’t go unnoticed, Raleigh smirks down at him and keeps hammering against his prostate. Chuck feels his balls tighten, and a second later he comes untouched. It lands on his stomach, all the way up to his chin.

Raleigh fucks him through it, he places his hands next to Chuck’s chest and leans down. He kisses him, hard and punishing, still slamming into Chuck’s now very relaxed hole.

Chuck starts to tighten his muscles every time Raleigh pulls out, trying to keep that glorious dick inside, the thrusts are now becoming erratic and Chuck knows Raleigh is about to cum. “Come on, pretty boy, fucking fill me up!”

It does the trick, Raleigh thrusts in, grunts and keeps still, Chuck can feel his dick pulse inside of him and the cum starting to dribble out. Chuck pulls Raleigh down and kisses him, their tongues battling for dominance, it feels like the kiss goes on forever.

But eventually Raleigh pulls away and carefully pulls his dick out of Chuck’s red, slightly swollen and abused hole. He pulls up a chair and sits down looking intently at his cum slowly dripping out of Chuck’s arse. Chuck lets his legs drop and dangle down. He throws an arm over his face and for the first time since Raleigh entered his office, he catches his breath.

Raleigh rolls the chair forward and pulls Chuck onto his lap. He grabs Chuck’s shirt collar and kisses him softly, almost sweetly and it makes Chuck ache for something more. Like waking up together, or taking Max for a walk and have an ice cream afterwards. He needs to cool down and get away from this thing between them, because he knows he always, _always,_ fucks it up by falling too fast too deep, so he goes by the policy of break their heart before they break yours.

He starts to pull away but Raleigh holds him in his lap and throws a lopsided grin at him. “What do you say we get out of here, get some sleep and then you can fuck me in the morning before breakfast?”

Chuck looks at him, “You don’t want this to be a one time thing?”

“Uh no? I thought I made that clear? Look, I am halfway in love with you and I think I want to find out where this can go, but if you rather not, then I’ll back off.” Raleigh says all playfulness gone from his voice.

“Okay, yeah no, that would actually be nice,” Chuck stumbles over the words. “We have to keep it a secret. I am still your supervisor, and if management finds out, you’ll be fired.”

Raleigh starts laughing. Chuck frowns and pulls away, a little hurt, and feeling more than stupid for thinking for a second that he could have more than just a fuck.

“No, no, I am not laughing at you, but Chuck, babe, you do know that Mako is dating Cheung? And that Aleksis and Sasha are married, and I have this feeling that your dad is fooling around with Mako’s dad. And everyone here knows I have the biggest crush on you. There is a betting pool about when you are finally going to give in and date poor little me,” Raleigh says still grinning.

“My dad and Stacker? No way! I would know,” Chuck says and Raleigh gives him a look. “I would know!” Chuck repeats with conviction. “Okay, so you want to date me? And we are not keeping this a secret? Then I hope you don’t have any plans this weekend, because I have a list, and if we start tomorrow we can maybe do half the things on there.”

Chuck was right, they got to number seven before Raleigh had to go home for a change of clothes on Sunday evening. Unfortunately Raleigh was right regarding his dad and Stacker. Chuck found that out the hard way when, he walked into his dad’s apartment to fetch Max that Sunday and walked in on them having sex. He didn’t need to know his dad was that flexible, okay!

Management did find about their relationship, but seeing as how Chuck walked in on said management having sex, they agreed to just never talk about it. Chuck brings Raleigh to his Thursday father-and-son-dinner. It’s more than a little awkward when his dad picks the same day to formally introduce Stacker as something more than his business partner.

Even worse is when Raleigh introduces Chuck to his brother Yancy, who decides that Chuck isn’t good enough for his little brother. After weeks of snarking and giving each other shit, Raleigh locks them in a room for a day, and after a few hours of silence, they eventually talk and come to an understanding.

Also his dad won the betting pool.


End file.
